


Show me how (To feel again)

by Alex_Frey



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Eve Polastri, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frey/pseuds/Alex_Frey
Summary: Villanelle has a hard time handling genuine softness and tenderness. Eve is determined to change that.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Show me how (To feel again)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago to a friend, I think before Season 3 started! I also did a mini-analysis before writing this, which I decided to include in the "end notes". I highly recommend reading that first so you can better understand this little drabble, but if you are here purely for the smut you certainly don't have to! I included it at the end both so you can skip it and so it looks better format-wise.  
> Also, I fully admit I was inspired by some old fanart from hattersarts where she depicted Villanelle asking Eve to not be gentle.

This time, Eve is on top.

Villanelle is a bit more used to Eve being on top, they have been in this position before. She knows this time Eve wants to go further, and Villanelle’s stomach is already crawling with butterflies — but Eve is looking at her with _so_ much love that now it doesn’t fill Villanelle with as much hesitation. Eve has shown her that she loves her, that she is there to stay.

It is still a bit hard. Still, Villanelle knows Eve will stop if she wants her to.

So there they are, Eve brushes a strand of hair behind Villanelle’s ear as she smiles down at her, giving a quick peck to her lips and saying how beautiful she is. Eve’s hands reach out to Villanelle’s, intertwining their fingers and pulling their joined hands up to lay on each side of Villanelle's head, holding them gently as she kisses Villanelle’s forehead, cheeks, lips.

They kiss for a while, Villanelle’s hands relaxing as Eve rubs her thumb around them. Eve starts to slowly move her kisses up Villanelle’s jawline. One of her hands stays holding one of Villanelle’s while the other starts to go up her arm, making Villanelle shiver slightly.

Eve kisses behind Villanelle’s ear, whispers something sweet against the shell of it, and gently sucks on her earlobe. Villanelle’s hand twitches a bit against Eve’s own as she bites back a moan, and Eve caresses her shoulder with the other hand. She kisses down Villanelle’s neck, alternating between sweet little pecks and open-mouthed kisses, making Villanelle shiver a bit. Eve swipes her tongue languidly around one nipple, making Villanelle’s breath quicken with anticipation.

Eve’s lips latch around a nipple, sucking on it so tenderly Villanelle’s eyes fall closed as her mouth slackens. Eve does the same to the other nipple, and it feels like months are passing by but like no time has passed simultaneously. Their hands disjoin as Villanelle’s goes to Eve’s back, and Eve’s go to her other ribcage. She splays her hands on Villanelle’s ribcages, caressing them, looking up at her through hooded eyes as she slowly kisses down her abdomen.

Villanelle bites her lower lip while she keeps eye contact with Eve, her nails scratching against Eve’s scalp and back Eve changes her route, dropping open-mouthed kisses up one ribcage, then the other Villanelle doesn’t remember ever having someone be so gentle with her, someone truly take their time pleasing her. But Eve doesn’t rush, she sits back up slightly as she takes the hand Villanelle has on her back and kisses it, kisses her wrist, up her arm, up her shoulder. Does the reverse on the other side: shoulder to arm to wrist to hand. Villanelle can feel her heartbeat reverberate through her.

Eve goes back to kissing her abdomen, kisses around her navel, gently swipes her tongue into it, finishes off with an open-mouthed kiss just below the navel. Kisses up her hipbones, nips on them, suckles on them softly. Villanelle can feel her body betraying her as it trembles in expectation of Eve touching her where she wants. But Eve kisses up a thigh, her hand coming up to caress it on the other side Kisses up to villanelle’s knee, now both hands caressing one thigh. Goes down to the inside of her ankle, hands massaging up and down her leg to the top of her foot. She sits back on her heels, picks up Villanelle’s other ankle and starts to kiss up to her knee while looking into Villanelle’s eyes.

Villanelle feels exposed, nervous, and loved, all at once.

She can feel the heat on her cheeks, on her ears, on her chest, in her heart.

Eve kisses up her thigh, turns her face in order to drop openmouthed kisses on it— Eve kisses up her right thigh, turns her face in order to drop openmouthed kisses on it as her left-hand caresses the inside of Villanelle’s left thigh. She squeezes it, gently but firmly, making Villanelle moan out and buck her hips up, hands tangling in Eve’s dark curls. Eve skips over Villanelle’s center, kissing the junction of her thigh as Villanelle whimpers,

“Eve...”

They make eye contact, Eve swipes her tongue over the fresh hickey as her hands knead Villanelle’s thighs. Her mouth hovers over Villanelle’s center, and Eve gasps as she stares at it.

“You are so beautiful, baby”, she says as she looks into Villanelle’s eyes before dropping her head, laying a kiss over her pubic bone.

Villanelle’s hands tighten on her hair, a strangled whimper making its way out. Eve languidly swipes the flat of her tongue down Villanelle’s center, from her clit to her entrance, making Villanelle gasp out as her back arches. Eve licks back up, keeps going back and forth slowly as Villanelle trembles against the sheets, as her grip on Eve’s hair becomes impossibly tighter and her whimpers grow in volume and occurrence.

Eve suckles on her outer lips and Villanelle’s breath hitches, her eyes closed. Eve pulls back and waits for Villanelle to look into her eyes. She drops her mouth forward again, this time latching her lips around Villanelle’s clitoris.

Villanelle strangles out a moan, toes curling, neck straining, hips rolling up. Eve doesn’t even attempt to hold her hips down — wants to feel Villanelle move against her. She drags her tongue down, circles her entrance once, twice. Villanelle looks down through hooded eyes, tugs on Eve’s hair.

“Please, Eve...”, Villanelle rasps out.

Eve looks into her eyes before her eyes fall closed as her tongue enters Villanelle, as the taste and warmth of her envelop Eve, making her moan out in tandem with Villanelle. Her tongue goes in and out slowly, but Villanelle rolls her hips up impatiently and Eve can tell just how worked up she is as she looks up to see Villanelle covered in a thin layer of sweat, her neck straining, body trembling ever so gently. It is the most beautiful sight she has ever seen, and she pulls back slightly to tell Villanelle as much.

Villanelle blushes impossibly harder, thighs starting to tremble around Eve's head. Eve brings one hand up, licks at Villanelle’s center while her fingers skate across it. The sensation makes Villanelle’s eyes roll back and her breath quicken even more.

Eve enters her with one finger, making Villanelle gasp. Eve moans quietly against her center, licking circles around her clitoris.

“More, please, Eve...”, Villanelle begs, making Eve’s breath hitch as she notes how much lower Villanelle’s voice sounds.

Eve adds a second finger, feels Villanelle stretch and accommodate around her, whimpers at the sensation of how warm and wet Villanelle is. Eve suckles on her clit as her fingers set a faster pace, curling up against Villanelle’s G spot. She rasps out against Villanelle’s center,

“I love you baby”, and as soon as those lips are back around Villanelle’s clit she is gasping, moaning, writhing. Her thighs trembling around Eve’s head, fingers clutching at her curls, back arching at an impossible angle, head thrown back.

Eve brings her down from the high, marvels at Villanelle’s soft whimpers as the sensations become too much.

...

Eve drops open-mouthed kisses up Villanelle’s body, kisses the corners of her mouth. Villanelle loosely wraps her arms around Eve, holding her closer as she tries to catch her breath. Eve caresses her hair, kisses all over her face,

“I love you baby”, a peck to the lips, “you are so beautiful.”

Villanelle nudges her face into the crook of Eve’s neck, throws one leg around her waist bringing her down flush against her. They kiss, and Villanelle soon falls asleep with Eve’s caresses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! Below is the mini-analysis I mentioned :)
> 
> In s1 when Eve seemed a bit worried and asked about Villanelle's past we saw that she just fake pouted. In front of others we always see Villanelle using humor to deflect, or a bit of anger and childlike behavior (with Konstantin for example).  
> Though we HAVE seen her being actually sad actually broken, such as when she used drugs at the club, but she did that away from everyone else. She didn’t simply go up to someone like “:( I’m sad”, nah that bitch went headfirst into self-destruction!  
> And though we know she has been with Anna, we don’t know exactly how their dynamic was like. I don’t know if she either A) has never genuinely been soft with someone or B) has been with Anna but after “the betrayal” decided to simply lock that shit up.  
> Also, I’m a dramatic ho, I grew up on soap opera ok OFC I would enjoy the mental image of eve being so gentle with Villanelle that it makes Villanelle flinch, that makes her skin crawl because she’s not used to that and it feels foreign and she doesn’t trust it.  
> She’s ok with lavishing Eve in attention and taking her time on her body but not the other way around.  
> Another example: her with Sebastian. Villanelle treated sex as “good, but not much touching, no tenderness, something rough”.  
> And she gets bored so easily it seems that her mind can never be still for too long so I can see her getting pretty impatient and just wanting Eve to freakin push her face down and rough handle her instead of Eve being so gentle and tenderly kissing down her body.  
> I can see Villanelle being so fucking gentle with Eve and when Eve is about to do the same, when she rolls Villanelle on her back and starts to slowly and tenderly kiss her all over, Villanelle starts getting antsy and she rolls them back to the other position and goes back on top and Eve is fine with that, but she notices Villanelle either escaping her tenderness or only wanting Eve to be rough with her and it’s like, "Oksana pls".  
> Eve finds ways to manage that, like, sure, she likes to be rough with Villanelle, but she also wants to be tender with her. Then finally she manages to be super gentle with Villanelle and turns her into a whimpering mess a GENUINE whimpering mess and trembling a bit...  
> And homegirl might or might not have cried a tiny bit and that night Eve is her big spoon.  
> (Eve ends up becoming really enamored with soft Villanelle and reassures her)
> 
> [If you read it this far, here's a tiny little drabble with my ideas for the first time Eve was gentle with Villanelle. As a treat.]
> 
> The first time it is a bit more tender, Villanelle is actually on top since she tends to feel more comfortable like that, and Eve wants her to be feeling good. Eve has one arm wrapped around her back, tenderly running her fingers up and down. Her other hand starts at Villanelle’s cheek, goes to her hair, down her neck... All while Eve alternates between looking into Villanelle’s eyes and kissing her gently. Then her hand keeps going down, caresses Villanelle’s chest, and holds onto one boob first, kneading it softly as she peppers kisses around Villanelle's face. Does the same to the other boob. Kisses Villanelle deeply but slowly as her hand goes down her stomach, runs a thumb over a hipbone, and cups her lightly. Villanelle gasps softly and Eve looks into her eyes for the go-ahead, which she receives in a shallow nod.  
> Eve gently starts to run her fingers down villanelle’s slit, evoking a shudder from Villanelle as she closes her eyes, head falling forward to rest her forehead against Eve’s.  
> Eve bites back a moan when she feels Villanelle’s wetness and runs her hand that was on her back up to pull gently at Villanelle’s hair so she can look into her eyes and kiss her as the other hand keeps gently running up and down Villanelle’s slit. All really slow and soft, very patient, and Villanelle starts to jerkily buck her hips every now and then as Eve whispers sweet nothings and reassurances to her. She keeps touching her until Villanelle is a mess of soft whimpers and moans, clutching at Eve, gasping hotly against her ear as she comes and Eve never stops reassuring her, “Thats’s it”, “you’re so beautiful”, “I love you”, as she kisses all over Villanelle’s face.  
> Eve keeps touching her until she comes down from her high as Villanelle twitches against her, and Eve gently wipes her hand on the sheets before wrapping her arm around Villanelle’s waist and tenderly running her fingers from the other hand through Villanelle’s hair, “you’re okay, everything is okay. You did so well, I love you Oksana”.


End file.
